Keara's Story
by Lin Sheng
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO PREDESTINED- I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH! PLEASE PLEASE READ PREDESTINED FIRST!. Keara's turned 18 (along with some of the original's kids) and suddenly she is being chased by black cloaks. Will they figure out how to stop them before they
1. 18 years later....

Keara's Story

The Sequel to Predestined

A FFVIII Fanfic 

By

Laura J. Post

Edan ran his fingers through his black hair as he leaned against the Training Center wall. _God is it hot,_ he thought, throwing his hooded sweatshirt on the ground. _Where** is** everyone?_ He had told them to meet him a 4 in the training center...

"Hey Edan!" A voice bellowed.

Edan sighed, "Hey, Axel," he said half heartedly. He didn't care for Axel too much. It wasn't that Axel was a bad guy or anything...Edan just didn't like him all that much...well, more like he didn't like the way he was so close to Keara all that much...

Axel looked down at Edan Leonheart. Of course, considering Axel was 6'3" he looked down at just about everyone. Edan's black mushroom cut was a shambles from him running his hand through it repeatedly, and his gray eyes were filled with frustration. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

Edan shrugged, "I dunno," he looked over at Axel. At 18, Axel was a year older than him. He had bright red hair that he wore in spikes on his head, making it look a lot like the mace he carried at his side. His nose and right eyebrow were pierced, and he wore leather pants and no shirt.

"Hey, guys!" Sasika Kinneas entered in a miniskirt and baby tee, with a holster for her duel revolvers around her waist. "Where is everyone?"

"Not here yet," Axel said.

"Aww, man! I _hate_ when people are late!" she slumped against the wall, next to Edan.

"You know," said Axel, "You aren't exactly on time yourself."

"Yeah," Sasika's eyes danced with mischief, "but I do that so that I don't have to wait for people who are too inconsiderate to be _on time!_" she began to blow her pink bubble gum into a large bubble.

"Well, _I_ heard..." began Alzena Jirik as she entered the room with Jomei Dincht. She motioned widely with her hands as she did whenever she began talking about the latest gossip. She had blue eyes that greatly resembled her mothers, and right now they were dancing with delight as she talked to Jomei, who was listening passively as always and trying to tame his wild blonde curls. Alzena and Jomei hung out together often, Alzena would help Jomei with his work, since Alzena was undoubtedly one of the smartest students in Garden, and Jomei would be the first to hear the latest gossip. Which was important for Alzena, because Jomei was one of the most popular guys in school, especially considering he was only 14.

Though Edan, Sasika, Alzena, and Jomei seemed like an unlikely group of friends, that's what they were. They had known each other practically since birth, mostly because their parents were friends. Rinoa, Squall, Quistis, Zell, Selphie, and Irvine were all "Legendary Heroes." And one of the ties that bound them tightest was that they all knew what it was like to be "Legendary Heroes'" children.

"Mjei hekf!" Sasika said through her Bubble. She then popped it, being careful not to get any in her brown pigtails. "Good. Everyone's here. Lets Go!" She skipped toward the training center.

"Wait," said Edan as they all began to leave, "What about Keara?"

"Ah...she'll catch up," Axel said as they continued walking. Edan hesitantly followed.

They stood in the training center. Edan, Axel and Keara had agreed to help Sasika, Alzena, and Jomei train for the SeeD exams, since Edan, Axel, and Keara were already SeeDs. Jomei didn't really need to train yet, seeing as he wasn't going to be a SeeD candidate for another year, but since all his friends were training he figured he would too.

"Alright then," said Edan, "Until Keara comes, it will be you three versus me and Axel."

Alzena took out her crossbow, Sasika her duel revolvers, and Jomei shot two daggers out of his sleeves, he had daggers hidden all over his body, but he always used his wrist daggers first. Edan took out his gunblade, and Axel his mace.

The battle was long, but eventually the three trainees gave out. Alzena sat hard on the ground, removing her white professional over shirt to reveal a black tube top. When her mother was 15 she was already a SeeD. Alzena was fifteen now, and as she looked up at Edan and Axel, they hadn't even broken a sweat. How could her mother have been that good at 15?

"Am I late?" Keara had just entered. Her white hair falling down to her waist. She moved silently in her martial arts shoes. She wore a white, high collared tank top, and navy blue capris with a metal chain belt.

Keara was the strongest fighter of the group, once she had decided to learn unarmed combat she had been tutored by Jomei's Dad, Zell Dincht, the best glove specialist in Garden.

Keara, however, designed her own glove. Instead of just covering to the wrist, they went all the way to her elbow and had razor sharp blades that ran all the way up. This made her hooks and uppercuts lethal.

"Hey there baby," said Axel playfully. Edan rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Shut up, Axel," she replied.

"Oh, you know you like it," Axel grinned mischievously, usually, this was where he would put his arm around her, but not as long as she was wearing those gloves.

"Well, lets get to work," she said ignoring him.

"I think we wore them out," said Edan.

"Well, they better be used to fighting sore if they want to be SeeDs, right Axel?"

"Of course!" he chimed in.

Sasika, Alzena, and Jomei groaned as they stood up.

It was nearly seven when training was over.

Alzena, Jomei, and Sasika couldn't think of going anywhere but bed, while Axel, Keara, and Edan were going to get a late dinner.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Axel asked Keara as he put his arm around her.

"...Whatever..." she replied in monotone. Edan grinned a little, if she only knew how often his dad said that.

"Keara," Edan said, looking at her introverted expression, "Is something wrong? You seem very-"

"-It's nothing," she said, finally throwing Axel's arm off her, as if she had just noticed.

"Hey, thanks a-" Axel began to Edan.

"-Are you sure?" Edan continued.

"Yes! I'm fine! See!?!" she bared her teeth in a pathetic attempt at a smile. Seeing Edan was still concerned she continued. "Look, I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

She walked a bit leaving Edan and Axel alone. Axel raised his pierced eyebrow at him. "Keara! Wait!" Edan called jogging after her.

"What?" she said turning, rolling her navy blue eyes. She could be a very imposing figure. She was 5'11" and strong, not to mention beautiful, but Edan could never tell her that. How could he tell her he'd liked her since he was 10 and was just too chicken to say anything. Besides with Axel around, what chance did he have?

Of course, from just looking at it, one would think Keara _hated_ Axel. But Edan had known her all his life and he knew better than anyone how close Keara and Axel were. It was only a matter of time before Keara reciprocated Axel's amorous feelings. "Keara," he continued, "What's wrong? You know you can tell me."

Keara smirked a little, "You sound like Rinoa." Keara always called everyone's parents by their first names. It was never "your dad" or "your mom" or even "Commander Squall" or "Headmaster Rinoa" or "Instructor Dincht" it was always Rinoa, Squall, Zell, Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine.

Edan raised an eyebrow. This made Keara laugh. "The only reason I didn't tell you was because I know you're going to make a big deal about it."

"I won't," his eyes were so serious. Keara smiled a little, he was taking this so seriously. He was so naive, like a little puppy dog. It was one of Edan's most basic characteristics...he was loyal...he was damn loyal. Keara liked that, it was nice to have someone there that would always be looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"...Fine. If you _must_ know, its my 18th birthday. Woo-hoo."

"Why didn't you say anything? Lets go have at least some dinner or something..."

"I didn't say anything because I'm not in the mood for dinner or something. I seriously just want to go to bed."

"Fine...but can I get you a present?" he gave her a half smile.

"If I say yes can I go to bed?"

"Duh." He crossed his arms.

"Ok then, fine, you may. So, how was _your_ day?" she asked as she walked toward her room.

Axel stood alone in the hall where Keara and Edan had left him. His usual carefree facade transformed into a blank face. "Something doesn't feel right," he said under his breath. He lightly touched one of the many necklaces he wore around his neck. It glowed faintly. He followed Edan and Keara toward her room.

Squall and Rinoa sat next to each other at a desk piled high with papers. The next SeeD exam was coming up and all the paperwork had to be done. Selphie and Irvine's girl was a candidate this year, as was Quistis and Alain's girl.

The pile of papers that had been 1 foot high was now only a few inches. However, that was another 2 good hours of work. Squall sighed, sat back in his chair, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know," said Rinoa. Squall looked over at her. He swore it had to be some Sorceress power or something, but she looked just the same as when he met her at the SeeD Ball. "Don't you just utterly envy Cid and Edea right now?" she continued.

Cid and Edea had finally retired about ten years ago. However, Cid and Edea decided to reopen the orphanage so no one could really call them "retired" with all the work they had cut out for them.

Squall smiled a little, "...Whatever..." he said as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her lightly on the lips.

They heard gunfire and jumped up. "How much do you want to bet that's Sasika Kinneas right now?" Squall said as he stood.

Suddenly the elevator came up. Alzena Jirik ran through panting. "Commander Squall! Headmaster Rinoa!" She panted a little longer.

"What is it? Breathe now..." said Rinoa walking over to her.

"We're under attack!" With that Squall and Rinoa scooped her back into the elevator and went down. Alzena continued, "Near the dorms...these amazing fighters...in Black Cloaks..."

Squall and Rinoa looked at each other in horror, "Keara..." The second the door opened Rinoa and Squall dashed toward the dorms.

"Damn you all! Get Back!" Axel was swinging his mace at the black cloaks like a madman, but it did barely any damage.

He had been there right when the cloaks began to attack, and now, he was in the heart of the battle along with Edan and Keara.

Keara was doing her best to fight, but the tattoo on her chest was glowing red and burning. She couldn't let anyone see it...

"Man!" Sasika said, reloading her guns, "This is ridiculous! Its like my bullets are going right through them!"

They all froze when they were covered in blue light. Headmaster Rinoa used her Sorceress Powers to conjure up a protect so powerful not even the cloaks could penetrate it.

What they all saw next was the most amazing thing in their lives so far.

"Sacred Fire!" Squall yelled as he mutilated the cloaks over and over, doing 999999 damage each time. As the cloaks fell to the ground, they disappeared.

Squall fell to one knee. If Sacred Fire had weakened him at 17, it was even worse now that he was 35. Rinoa released the protects and went to Squall's side, casting curaga over and over till he was near full strength.

He stood. His face still looked a bit worn. "All of you, return to your rooms. Guards will be posted here immediately." They then both left.

"Squall are you alright?" Rinoa asked as they waited for the elevator.

"I'll live," he said. He pulled her a little closer. Rinoa knew what he was thinking, because she was thinking the same thing. Cloaks don't have minds of their own, they only followed orders. So the question was, who was giving the orders?

"MAN!" Sasika said after Rinoa and Squall left, "Edan your Dad is _so cool!_ I mean..._DAMN!_"

"That's probably one of the reasons he's Garden Commander, Sasika," said Alzena.

"Uh..." Jomei began, he didn't want to alarm anyone, but he could feel the blood trickling down his face.

"Oh my god! Jomei! You're hurt!" Alzena walked over to him, "Come on I'll take you to the infirmary. Here," she said as she walked, giving him her white over shirt. "You should apply pressure."

"But-"

"-It's white, It'll come out. Besides, what's more important, my wardrobe or your injury?"

"I've gotta go ask Squall and Rinoa something," Keara said, her tattoo was no longer glowing, but it was still throbbing on her chest.

"I'll go with-" said Edan

"-No," Keara replied.

"Are you sure?" Axel asked, "those things could attack again at any minute."

"Don't worry," she said as she ran off, "I'll be with Squall and Rinoa, after all."

She called to them as they were waiting for the elevator, "Rinoa! Squall!" They turned, alarmed.

"What is it?" Rinoa asked.

Keara lowered her voice, "It's time for you to tell me the _truth_ about my tattoo."


	2. The Great Escape

"So are you going to tell me what's going on or what?" Keara asked, plopping into a chair and crossing her arms.

Squall sat across from her and put his head in his hand, he was still tired and in pain.

Rinoa couldn't sit. Instead she paced back and forth. She bit her lip and looked at Keara's large blue eyes. She loved Keara as the daughter she never had. After she nearly died giving birth to Edan, she and Squall had decided not to have any more children. However, as much as she loved Edan, she had always wanted a girl. When Edea and Cid left a little 8 year old Keara to train at Garden while they returned to the orphanage, Squall and Rinoa had taken on the responsibility of raising her. And now, after _much_ procrastination, Rinoa had to tell Keara about her _real_ past...

"Well," Began Rinoa, "You've heard about the battle with Hyne, right?..."

Jomei sat in the infirmary and fingered the long scar that now ran down his cheek. _Shit,_ he thought. His face was destroyed. As far as he could see, nothing would be the same anymore. He figured he could do what his dad had done, and get a Tattoo on his face in order to cover it up, but in Jomei's eyes, that would make it worse.

"Knock knock," Alzena said, entering the room.

Jomei said nothing.

"How is it?" she asked, sitting next to him on the bed.

He turned his head toward her so she could see it, "It's over."

"What is?"

"Everything. My reputation, my social standing...I know it may not seem like much to anyone, but its all I've got. I'm not smart like you, or strong like Keara, or even tough like Axel. All I am is the popular guy, and after _this_ I won't even have _that_ anymore."

"What do you mean that's all you have? You have a _great_ sense of humor, when you're not being all depressed like you are now. And you're a good person, and you're a great fighter. You can't compare yourself to Edan, Keara, and Axel. They are 17 and 18, you're 14, what can you expect?"

Jomei stared blankly at her.

"Besides, _I _ think its kinda cute," she grinned a little.

"Ha...Ha...Alzena. Pull the other one."

"-Hey! I'm serious! You know Commander Squall? He has a scar that goes right across his nose! And my mom told me that back when they were students at Garden, Squall was one of the most gorgeous guys at school."

Jomei raised an untrusting eyebrow, "...right."

"Hey! Would I lie?" She put her hand over her heart.

"All the time," he said grinning.

She had to admit that by being the gossip queen at Balamb she had told a few false truths, but she wouldn't consider herself a _liar,_ more like a storyteller, bringing some excitement to the dull lives of the students at Balamb Garden. "Well," she said, scrunching her nose, "Would I lie to _you_?"

"...Probably," replied Jomei, "but I suppose I'll believe you for now." He stood and offered her his hand.

She took it and stood up, then followed him out. She had to admit, he _did_ look pretty cute with that scar...

"And that covers everything," Rinoa said, finally plopping down next to Squall. Squall put his arm around her, he hated to see her upset.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you earlier," said Squall, "But we had been hoping that nothing like this would happen, that we wouldn't have to tell you at all..."

They waited for a response. "So..." Keara began, "...Those things are after _me_?"

They nodded.

Keara nodded also and was silent for a while. "And I'm the only one with the power to resurrect Hyne?"

Another round of nodding.

"What about my tattoo? It was burning..."

Rinoa shook her head, "We don't know. It could have just been because of the cloaks, or because you just turned 18, or maybe Hyne is doing something in the immortal realm..."

Keara was silent a little longer. "Alright," she said standing, acting as if barely anything had happened, "Thanks for telling me. Good night." It was near 11 pm now. She walked toward the elevator.

Rinoa followed, "Will you be alright?"

"Yes," she walked into the elevator.

"Keara, we're sorry we...you know we love you?"

Keara smiled and kissed Rinoa on the cheek, "I know, and I love you too."

Rinoa was about to follow Keara down when Squall put his hand on her shoulder. She knew he was right, there were things Keara needed to work out on her own.

"You know," Axel said leaning against Keara's doorway, "You could go to your room. I'll wait 'till she gets here."

"That's alright," said Edan, leaning on the other side of her doorway, "But if _you_ want to go back to _your_ room-?"

"-I'm fine, thanks."

They stood in silence until they heard Keara's light footsteps coming down the hall.

Before either of them had a chance to say anything, she walked between them and gave them a cold, "Go Away," as she shut her door.

Keara put on her gloves and grabbed her side bag. She hurriedly grabbed a few bottles of water, which she always kept around, and her first aid kit and shoved them in the bag along with the 100 gil she had saved from her last paycheck. She opened her door a crack, no one was around except for the guards at the end of the hall, she quickly cast sleep on them and entered the hall.

"What's going on Keara?" Edan asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

"It's nothing, I...just thought I heard a noise or something." She looked around for any other figures in the shadows.

"Do you always pack a bag every time you hear a noise?" he motioned to her pack.

Keara huffed. "Look, I don't expect you to understand, but those black cloaks are after _me_. Which means I've got to get away before they come after me again."

"But..." Edan was thoroughly confused, but pretended to understand, "Why not stay in Garden? You'll be better protected here."

Keara shook her head. "You saw what happened to Jomei, and it would have been worse if Squall hadn't come...and, not to worry you Edan, but I don't think he can handle having to come and save the day constantly..." she looked down, "I'm just putting people in danger here. That's why I have to leave." She began to walk out.

Edan followed her, "Then I'm going with you."

"No."

"Do you want to stop me by force?" Keara turned, surprised by his determination.

"Edan, this is my problem. I have to handle it on my own."

"No you don't, if there is one thing in the whole world my parents have taught me, you never _have_ to be alone. You chose to. If you have a problem, I do too, and I'm coming with."

"I agree," said Axel also emerging from the shadows, he put his arm around Keara, "If there are cloaks after you, its too dangerous for you to go alone. Besides, I can't have little Leonheart here move in on my territory." He grinned and pulled Keara closer.

Keara pushed him away violently. "Dammit you two! I'm a SeeD too. I'm just as good a fighter as both of you!"

"Better," said Axel, "But that's not the point."

"3 SeeDs are better than one," said Edan, "Now are we coming or do we have to wake the guards?"

"...Fine," she said menacingly, "Come on you two."

"You three!" said Sasika coming out from behind Axel and Edan.

Keara rolled her eyes, "How did _you_ find out?"

Sasika shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a light sleeper," she smiled super sweetly.

"Fine! Lets just get out of here!" Keara walked ahead of them.

"So...here's the story I was thinking of..." Alzena and Jomei were walking towards the dorms. "The cloaks had me cornered, right? And then _you_ came and protected me and got that scar! You'll be a school hero!...Hey...what's going on...?" Alzena asked the foursome as they approached.

Edan, Axel, and Keara looked at each other. Sasika was bad enough, did they really want to deal with the responsibility of three SeeD candidates?

"Keara's leaving and we're going with," said Sasika. It looked as if Keara, Axel and Edan didn't have a choice.

"Why on earth are you leaving?" Alzena asked Keara.

Sasika answered for her, "Those cloaks are after her and she doesn't want anyone to get hurt."

Axel turned to her, "How much of the conversation _did_ you hear?"

"Like I said, I'm a light sleeper."

"Well, if all of you are going, then count me in!" said Jomei.

"Me too," said Alzena, "It will make one hell of a story when we get back."

Keara groaned, _If we all get back..._ Why did they have to follow her? One of the main reasons she was leaving in the first place was so _they_ wouldn't be hurt.

Someone was coming down the hall, "Fine, whatever!" she whispered, "Lets just go!"

Sasika ran quietly toward the parking lot. Most of the vehicles inside were ancient, since they were rarely used because of the Garden's mobility. Usually when going on special missions, teams would take an aircraft from the docking area, which Garden had invested a great deal of money in. The only point the Parking lot served now was to hold student's cars until it was no longer patrolling season.

Patrolling Season was a new system worked out between the four Gardens. Since all were designed with mobile capabilities, the Headmasters of the Gardens divided the year into 4 patrolling seasons, with one garden to each season in which the Garden would, well, patrol the planet. The others would remain at their bases until necessary.

Sasika hopped into the driver's seat of a rather old all terrain vehicle. "Hop in!" she said starting it up.

Everyone began to pile in, "Hey Sasika, why don't you let a _real _pro drive," said Axel, walking over to her.

"Nice try buddy," she replied, "but I've been driving since before you were even transferred to Garden."

"But I was transferred at 11! That would have made you at least 9!"

"Bingo!" said Sasika touching her finger to his nose.

"Tch! Fine," he said hopping in the shotgun seat, "Hey Keara! Room for one more..." he said patting the exceptionally small space between him and Sasika.

"...No thanks," said Keara, looking out the window as Sasika pulled away.

Edan was sitting next to her, looking at her sad eyes gazing out the window.

_He sure seems to care about her a lot,_ thought Axel, _I only wonder if he'll still feel that way when he discovers the truth about her past..._


	3. Meet the Almasy's

Rinoa cracked open her eyes with the sunlight pouring through the window. She could see Squall, she recognized his silhouette anywhere. He made quiet grunts as he ran through his gunblade drills. She hadn't seen him work on them for quite some time.

Suddenly he stopped and put his gunblade down, then rubbed his right arm as he went and stood by the window. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Rinoa could tell that he was in more than just physical pain, but he was too proud to ever say anything.

"Should I even bother asking what you're thinking about?" Rinoa sat up.

"...We have to see Seifer and Ellone..."

Rinoa nodded, "Squall, what's wrong?"

"...It's nothing," he said as he flexed his arm.

"You know I won't let you get away with that," she walked over to him, rubbing her hand gently down his back.

"I'm not the same as I was at 17."

Rinoa released a low pitched giggle, "Of course you're not. None of us are."

"That's not what I meant," he turned away and picked up his gunblade.

"It's about what happened last night, isn't it?"

He spoke through his drills, accenting words that came as he struck, "Despite what I said about having people talk about me in the past tense, I think I finally understand the saying, 'Die young, and leave a beautiful corpse.'"

Rinoa's face turned very grim, "...Please, never say anything like that..."

"It's true though, despite how hard I fought against it, people _still_ talk about me in the past tense. 'Squall was an amazing fighter. Squall used to be the best SeeD in Garden...'"

Rinoa stood locked in place by the window, "Squall _IS_ the best Garden Commander there is! Squall _IS_ an amazing individual! Squall _IS_ a wonderful husband! Squall _IS_ a great father...!"

Squall put down his gunblade again. He looked at her for a minute, tears were beginning to make their way down her face. He hadn't wanted her to cry...He looked away. "I...I can't protect you and Edan...anymore..."

"...So...?"

"So?! What can I do for you if I can't protect you!? Its who I am! I'm the Lion, I'm your Knight! What good am I if I can't even do that anymore...?"

Rinoa walked over to him, "I loved you _long_ before you were my knight..." she touched her hand to his cheek, "I loved you back when you were a SeeD who couldn't dance..."

Squall grabbed her hand, "I loved you when you were a rebel princess.." He kissed her. She still tasted like vanilla...

"So, we'll have no more of this past tense talk?" she said, kissing him on his scar as she did often.

"...Whatever..." Squall said with a half smile.

"Good, because we still have cloaks to worry about," said Rinoa leaving Squall's side to go get dressed, and reminding Squall that the world was still turning outside the stillness of the morning.

"What should we do about Keara?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can only assume that after we inform Seifer and Ellone that we'll go find who is leading the cloaks. Which means Keara would be alone..."

"You're right," said Rinoa, turning, amazingly already dressed. "We'll take her with us."

"Lets go then."

They arrived at the dorms where Keara's room was.

"Keara...?" said Rinoa, tapping on the door, "Keara, wake up."

Squall knocked a little louder, "Keara!"

They both looked at each other. That's when Squall noticed the two guards asleep at the other end of the hall. Squall turned the knob, both he and Rinoa were beginning to get anxious.

Keara's door was locked. It was far too early for them to already be up, especially after the events of last night.

Squall slammed the door open, he might not have been young, but he was still strong.

Keara's bed was made and the room was empty. Squall went to her neighbor, Sasika's room, she was missing too, as was Alzena. According to the guards posted at the end of the boy's halls, Edan, Axel, and Jomei also hadn't reported to their rooms.

"You're supposed to report this sort of thing!" yelled Squall.

"We-we-we're sorry sir...we just thought they were perhaps at the ladies dorms, or with Jomei, who spent the night at the infirmary..."

"Jomei didn't spend the night at the infirmary," Squall said flatly, "Go and begin a search for the missing students."

Squall marched over to where Rinoa was dealing with the guards who had been asleep.

"So, what's their excuse?" he asked menacingly.

Rinoa sighed, "...They were put under a sleep spell..." this elevated Rinoa's and Squall's anxiety.

They returned to their office and started an official search of Garden.

"...Do you think it might be a kidnapping?" Rinoa asked after the order was sent out.

"...It could be...after all, they all fought the cloaks at the first strike last night..."

There was a long silence that wasn't broken until Xu entered.

"Commander Squall, Headmaster Rinoa, the students you inquired about are no where to be found in Garden. However, it may be of importance that you know that one of Garden's all terrain vehicles was stolen from the parking lot last night."

"A Garden Car?" asked Rinoa, "Barely anyone knows how to drive them anymore..."

"Except Selphie," said Squall.

"...and Sasika..." Rinoa added, there was a silence as they both reached the same conclusion, "I can't believe it! Why on earth would they do that? Have they all lost their heads?"

"...Who knows..." said Squall, shaking his head, "...but we'll have to find them fast."

"We better get Seifer and Ellone too," said Rinoa as they began to walk out.

"Wait!" called Xu, "Where are you going!?!? You can't just leave!!!"

"Watch us!" they called back in unison.

Quickly, they walked through the docking area and stopped at large door that said "RESTRICTED ACCESS". Squall slipped his card into the card reader. Inside, the Ragnarok was waiting for them.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" asked Selphie. Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, and Zell were waiting for them.

Squall and Rinoa were surprised that they were there. Before either could say anything, Quistis interrupted, "Our children are missing too. We're going with."

"Yeah, besides, you can't expect to break up the team!" said Zell.

"Yeah! And nobody pilots the Ragnarok except me!" Selphie said with a little bounce up and down. Even at 35 she had the exuberance and attitude of a 5 year old.

"Lets Go," said Squall as they climbed aboard.

With the Ragnarok, they were at Esthar Garden in a matter of minutes.

"BUISNESS?" asked a familiar voice as they approached the front gate.

"Hey Fujin," said Rinoa.

"Hey, ya know! Its Rinoa and Squall an' all them, ya know! What are you guys doin' here, ya know?"

"We need to see Seifer and Ellone," Squall said.

"TROUBLE?"

"I don't know," said Irvine, "Are cloaks considered trouble?"

"ENTER. IMMEDIATELY."

"Dammit Lura! Why do you always have to follow me? You're like a Goddamn second shadow!" Oaks Almasy said as he hiked through the sand dunes that surrounded Esthar Garden. Every day during his break between his 2nd and 3rd classes he would hike the dunes and kill any monsters he could find for training. He found he got much more exercise this way than by working in the training center. It was hot today and Oaks' brown hair was plastered to his head with sweat. He wore a black button down shirt covered with red dragons over a white muscle tee, that, despite it's light weight, he was seriously considering taking off. As he walked, he used his Trident as a walking stick to help him up the dunes.

"Hey!" his little sister Lura Almasy protested, "I have to train too!" She was panting heavily, and her golden hair was frizzing out of the braid at her back.

"No you don't," said Oaks, "You're only 14! You're not even eligible until you're 15."

"Well, maybe if I train now I'll be a SeeD at 15 and not have to wait 'til I'm 16 like you!"

"Shut up Lura!" he said intentionally kicking sand back at her.

"Ow! Oaks! That really-"

"-Shhh!" he said putting his finger to his lips.

He motioned as they walked toward the sound of People. Oaks wasn't quite sure what to expect. It wasn't every day you found a group of people in the middle of nowhere.

Finally Oaks could see them. It was a group of six. They were all armed. That was enough to make Oaks suspicious.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" he asked, trying to sound important.

"Who wants to know?" a tall one with spiky hair asked threateningly.

"I'm a SeeD from Esthar Garden."

"-As am I," Lura said, finally coming next to him.

Edan raised an eyebrow, "You two don't look like SeeDs. What are you doing out here?"

Oaks hesitated, "...Patrolling..."

"For what?" Axel asked, "Sand?"

This angered Oaks, he hated to be mocked. "Look, either you tell me what you're doing here or I'm going to have to fight you!" He gripped his Trident.

"_We're_ going to have to fight you!" said Lura, gripping her double ended sword staff in a similar manner.

"I guess we have no choice," said Keara, standing and brushing the sand off, "Lets fight."

Considering the odds were six against two, Oaks and Lura were doing exceptionally well. However, none of the Balamb students were trying to hurt the Almasys, whilst the Almasys believed they were fighting for their lives.

Suddenly five cloaks appeared.

"What the-?" asked Oaks as the fighting stopped.

"Shit," said Axel, he turned to Oaks, "Look, we'd love to fight you and all, but first we gotta deal with this."

Surprisingly, one of the cloaks spoke, "Relinquish the Seed."

"You want a SeeD!?!" said Axel, putting down his mace, "Come and get me!"

Keara froze with anger. What gave him the right to do that? How on earth would she live with herself if they hurt him?!?!

"You are not the Seed," the cloak replied coldly. It turned to its peers, "Eliminate all but the Seed."

There was silence as they fought the cloaks, except for various grunts of effort. The cloaks had unhuman strength and speed, it was nearly impossible to defeat them.

"Surround them!" Keara called out. It worked. Quickly they surrounded the cloaks and attacked from all sides. Soon all the cloaks had fallen.

"Ha ha! That'll teach 'em!" said Sasika, jumping up and down.

"Yeah," said Keara sitting down, "Teach them to send more next time."

"Man Keara! Its just like you to ruin a good victory!"

Keara sighed, "...whatever..." Edan couldn't help but wonder if she had been taking lessons from his Dad or what.

"What were those things?" asked Oaks.

"They are what we are running from," said Alzena, "Obviously."

"Oaks!" Lura screeched, "You're bleeding!"

"Come here," said Keara, pulling out her first aid kit, "I have some bandage."

"So, you aren't really SeeDs are you?" asked Edan.

Oaks rolled his eyes, "How _ever_ did you figure it out?" he asked sarcastically.

"Generally, SeeDs don't screech at the site of blood," said Jomei, "Hell, I"m not even a SeeD yet and I-"

"-I was being sarcastic, moron."

"Do you want to say that a little louder, punk?" he said pulling two daggers out from under his vest.

"Ignore him," said Lura, "he's just trying to act tough cause he's not a SeeD yet."

"So what are you two doing out here?" ask Alzena.

"_I _was training," said Oaks, "she was-"

"-I was training too!" she yelled at Oaks, "We're students at Esthar Garden. I'm Lura Almasy and he's my brother-"

"-Don't tell them our names you moron! How do you know we can trust them?!"

"Well," Lura raised an eyebrow, "They _did_ waste a perfectly good cure and bandage on you," she straightened her ruffled pink shirt," He's Oaks..."

_Almasy,_ thought Edan, _I've heard that name before..._

"Are you related to Commander Seifer and Headmaster Ellone Almasy?" asked Alzena. Edan should've guessed Alzena would remember, she had a mind like a steel trap.

"Yup," said Lura, "They're our parents."

"Lura!" yelled Oaks, "For all you know they're outlaws! They could take us hostage!"

"No such luck," said Axel, "Actually, we're SeeDs from Balamb Garden...well, _some_ of us are."

Oaks was a little daunted by the fact he was around _real_ SeeDs, but this time did a decent job of hiding it. "Well," he said, "since you have the privilege of knowing our names, perhaps we could know yours?"

"Yeah, yeah alright," said Axel, "Jomei Dincht, Alzena Jirik, Sasika Kinneas, Edan Leonheart, Keara Kramer," He pointed each of them out as he said their names, "and I'm Axel."

"...Axel what?"

"Axel ID#34158"

"He's an orphan," Sasika stated bluntly.

"Oh. So if you're all from Balamb, what are you doing here?"

"Like I said before," Alzena said with a sigh, "We're running away from those cloaks."

"Which reminds me," said Sasika, hopping in the car. We better get moving, the cloaks and the whole Garden will be looking for us by now."

"Lets go too Oaks!" said Lura.

"Oh sure!" Keara grumbled, "The more the merrier...!"

"You mean you're just gonna run from Garden like that?" Oaks snapped his fingers.

"Yeah! Man Oaks! For such a tough guy you sure are a chicken!"

Oaks glared at her. **_No One_** called him Chicken. "Lets go," he hopped in with the others.


	4. Fushurururu

"Dammit..." said Seifer when he heard the news.

"My thoughts exactly," replied Squall, "I was thinking-"

"SEIFER" Fujin said, entering with Raijin.

"Can't it wait?" asked Seifer.

"IMPORTANT. CHILDREN."

Seifer rolled his eyes. _What did he do now?!_ "Can't you just put him in the disciplinary area?"

"NEGATIVE."

Seifer furrowed his brows. If they couldn't throw him in the disciplinary area...

"What is it?" Ellone asked.

"Oaks and Lura, ya know? Haven't shown up for their last two classes, ya know?"

"WHEREABOUTS UNKNOWN"

"Yeah, they aren't anywhere in Garden, ya know?"

_Dammit_, thought Siefer, _I'll have that boy's head when he gets home..._

"Fujin, Raijin, search the dunes around the Garden. They couldn't have gotten too far."

"ACCOMPANY?"

"I can't," Seifer said. He put a hand on each Fujin and Raijin's shoulders, "I trust you to bring them home."

"AFFIRMATIVE" with that Fujin and Raijin left.

"You think they'll be alright?" asked Ellone.

Seifer nodded, "The kids are both excellent fighters, they should be able to handle themselves. However, if we don't deal with these cloaks soon we're all going to be in a lot of trouble."

"Lets get going," Squall said with a nod.

They decided to split up temporarily. While Squall, Ellone, Rinoa, and Seifer took an aircraft to the Shumi village to consult with Meliora, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell would look for the kids in the Ragnarok.

"Ugh, isn't there anything other than _sand_ in Esthar?" asked Selphie.

"Well, at least it will make it easier to find them," replied Quistis, sensible as always.

"Yeah...but if I have to look at another grain of sand, I'll- There they are!" Selphie began to drop in altitude.

"Umm..." Alzena was looking out the back window, " I don't want to alarm anyone, but it would seem that we're being followed."

"Cloaks...?" asked Keara.

"Not...exactly..."

Everyone rushed to the back window except Sasika and Axel who were in front.

"What _is_ it?" asked Lura.

"I've never seen anything like it..." replied Edan.

"It looks like a red dragon...but...not..."said Jomei.

"Well, whatever it is, its gonna stop following us in a minute!" said Sasika, "Axel, you drive, I'm going up top."

"Uh...alright..." he said as she climbed out the driver's side window and onto the top of the car.

Once she got her balance, she whipped out her guns and began firing. Little sparks flew as the bullets hit the Ragnarok.

_So its metal, eh?_ she thought, pulling out something from the back of her holster, **_These_** ought to leave a pretty big dent...

"I can't believe your daughter is shooting at us!" yelled Quistis, arms crossed and totally exasperated, "What in the world did you _teach_ her?"

"Hey!" objected Irvine, "It's not her fault, none of them have ever even _seen_ the Ragnarok! She's just protecting her friends."

"I'm sorry," said Quistis, "I wasn't trying to say-" the rain of bullets stopped, "Well, at least the bullets stopped."

Something came flying toward them, Irvine and Selphie looked at each other, "Uh oh," the Ragnarok swerved left as there was a large explosion.

"What do you mean 'uh oh!?'" Exclaimed Zell, as there was yet another explosion.

"What on earth is going on?" asked Quistis, holding on tight.

Selphie grinned bashfully, "She's using the grenades we got her for her birthday..."

"...Oh Boy..." said Zell.

There was another explosion as the left side of the Ragnarok caught fire. "Looks like we're gonna have to land..." said Selphie, slowing down.

"Woo hoo! We lost 'em!" called Sasika as she jumped back into the driver's seat.

"Yes, Squall?" Quistis spoke over the intercom, "We found the kids...and lost them. They were heading toward the Mordred Plains."

*Click* "Well, get there as fast as you can," replied Squall, trying to stay calm. *Click*

"We will, but we have some damages to repair first."

*Click* "How Long?"*Click*

"...This could take a while..." Selphie said inspecting the craft.

*Click* "Understood" *Click*

Squall turned to the others in the craft. "We'll have to go to the Mordred Plains next, if the cloaks are at any of their old haunts, Keara could be walking right into their hands."

As they entered Shumi Village, Squall could immediately tell that something was wrong. The most obvious sign being that the three Shumis that guarded the Ultima draw point were missing.

Still, they proceeded into the elevator. As the elevator doors opened to the Shumi village, they were horrified by what they saw.

The peaceful town was ablaze, with houses and fields destroyed. Shumis were dying everywhere.

"Squall? Is that you?" a voice weakly called from their right.

"Elder, what happened?" Squall asked as they went to his side.

"Cloaks came, they forced their way into the temple, I couldn't-"

"-It's alright, Elder," said Rinoa in a calming voice as Ellone cast a healing earth on him...he seemed to be improving... "We can handle it."

They looked to the entrance of the temple. The doors were forced wide open, and yet the entryway was still pitch black. It was an unsettling sight to all of them.

As the elevator reached the temple, they all had another shock. The temple was destroyed, the Altar in pieces, the plants were all dead, and the once clear water ran black.

"I've been waiting for you..." a voice said.

"What have you done!?!" shouted Ellone, shakily, she had always been the most connected to the temple.

"I have done many things..." the voice said, "But right now I have shown these ignorant Shumis that Hyne is the only immortal worth worshipping, because Hyne is the only one who can take everything away..." a large figure in a black cloak sat on Meliora's altar.

"Who are you?"

"Surely you all haven't forgotten me?" the voice said, removing his hood to reveal a snake-like head, "Of course, I've become much more articulate since the last time we met. Now that I've evolved...Fushurururu," he grinned revealing two fangs.

"...Norg...?" Squall thought Norg had died soon after Ultimecias death, something had burst in the basement and there was a large explosion. Norg and his "cocoon" were nowhere to be found.

"Indeed."

"What do you want with Keara?" asked Rinoa, though she already knew the answer.

"Well, I would think it obvious what I want with Keara. She is the only one who can open the portal..."

"What portal?" asked Seifer, "There are no longer any permanent portals that lead to the other realm. The only one that existed was at Trabia crater, and it was destroyed 80 years ago, along with the Centra."

"Ah, not so. The portal in Trabia may be the only one you...Centra...know about. But _I_ have evolved to a race that ruled long before the Centra even existed. And _I_ know of an ancient portal that's still intact."

"What good would bringing back Hyne do for _you_ Norg?" Squall asked, "You were always one for personal profit, weren't you?"

He grinned again, "You know me better than I thought, Squall. It is true, it is not religious pursuit that sends me after Hyne. But, as I said, I now belong to a race more powerful than any of you could even imagine, and I intend to be her mate..."

_That's it_, thought Seifer, _too much chatter. _ Quickly, he attacked Norg with his Hyperion. It was deflected by a powerful protect.

"You stupid little fool," he said standing, "These cloaks follow me. You would think I would have their powers also." He gestured with his hand and red light filled the room. He then raised off the ground and exited through the elevator shaft.

As Seifer lay on the ground, he had a memory... from the last time he had had to deal with Hyne. It was so vivid, he couldn't help but wonder if Ellone had a hand in it...

He was back in the Almaj mountains, where Hyne had taken him and Rinoa, Rinoa still lay unconscious next to him, and he was searching the cave, trying to remember everything he saw for when he got out. Which he was sure he would do. As he scanned the room there was little to see, just a regular cave. Their weapons were on one side...but he remembered trying to see the area into which the cloaks were always going. Hyne's throne had come from there...and...on the wall...there were some carved signs...they were worn...and he couldn't see anything else. There had to be a reason Hyne had taken them _there_...

He opened his eyes to the destroyed temple...everyone else was sitting up on the ground too.

"I'm sorry..." said Ellone, "I...I'm just so...sensitive here."

"It's alright Elle," said Seifer, "besides, now we know where Norg is headed,"

Squall nodded, "To the Almaj cave."


	5. Ambushed

"Stupid Car!" said Sasika, kicking one of the tires. It had just ran out of fuel, and they were in the middle of the desert, _and_ the sun was very low on the horizon. The desert was going to get real cold, real soon.

"Relax Sasika," said Jomei, "We can handle traveling on foot."

"Sure," said Alzena, "but it's going to be dark soon..."

Oaks nodded, "I'll go look for anything we can start a fire with."

"I'll join you," said Jomei.

"I'm coming too!" said Lura running up after them.

"Oh yay," said Oaks sarcastically, "I get the protection of two blonde Bimbos."

"Shut up Oaks!" said Lura punching him as they walked off.

"So," Sasika said to the others, "Do we have any food? I'm _STARVING_!"

"All I have is water," Keara replied, sitting down in the sand.

"Man! You guys sure weren't prepared!"

"Sorry," said Edan with a shrug, "It was sort of a spur-of-the-moment thing."

"Well, I'm gonna try and get some food," she began to walk off.

Alzena didn't think it was smart for any of them to go off by themselves. "Wait Sasika! I'll join you!"

That left Axel, Edan, and Keara in the growing darkness.

"Something wrong Keara?" asked Edan.

"Yeah," she replied looking at the ground, "The same thing that's been wrong this whole time."

"Don't worry Keara," Axel sat next to her and put his arm around her, "We've got it covered. What's the worst that could happen?"

Keara lifted his arm off her, "You just don't give up do you? I can think of a lot of 'worst' things that can happen, and-"The sun went below the horizon, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Lura, Oaks, and Jomei returned before either Edan or Axel could say anything. Each had their arms filled with wood.

"We found a dead tree," said Lura, dumping her wood on the ground.

"Yeah, aren't we talented?" said Jomei with a wink.

"It isn't talent Goldilocks, it's luck," said Oaks obviously frustrated and exhausted from having to deal with the two. "The only thing you're talented in is stating the obvious, dumbshit."

Jomei quickly shot his wrist daggers out and put one an inch away from Oaks's face. "There's one more thing I'm talented at, wanna see?"

"Stand down, Jomei," said Axel, not moving from his spot next to Keara, "we have other things to deal with, without fighting amongst ourselves."

"Tch, fine," Jomei put his daggers back in his arm holsters. As he sat down, he knew something was missing, "Where's Alzena?" Usually Alzena would be the one to tell him to chill out, not Axel.

"Forget that," said Oaks, "how about something to light a fire. It's already pretty damn dark as it is."

"Sasika and Alzena went looking for food," said Edan, talking to Jomei, "Anyone got any matches?"

There was no reply.

"Well," said Axel, "Knowing Sasika she'll have a whole bunch of matches."

Edan shrugged, "Guess we'll just have to wait."

Jomei looked around, it was getting really dark. "I'm gonna go look for them."

Lura jumped up, "I'll go with!"

"No, that's alright, really," he grabbed two daggers from his vest, "I'll be fine."

As Jomei walked through the darkened desert, he was surprised by how anxious and apprehensive he actually felt. Visions of Alzena's fair face framed by her dark brown hair flashed across his vision. He shook his head a little. This was ridiculous. Jomei, of course, had had many girlfriends before, and he had even had feelings for some of them, but he could never picture himself actually _falling_ for a girl. Especially Alzena. After all, Alzena was the little girl who would make up fantastic stories at the family parties while Jomei sat and listened patiently. Alzena was the gawky, freckly, brainy girl at 10 who spent half her time in a fantasy world. How could he like her? Still, he couldn't shake that apprehension, or the visions of her...

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw two white figures up ahead. "Alzena! Sasika!" he called, jogging toward them.

"Dammit Jomei!" said Sasika shooting off her gun at the rabbit that had fled at Jomei's voice, "Couldn't you have yelled _after_ I shot our dinner? I'm _starving!_" Sasika put her hands on her hips.

"Heh heh, sorry Sasika. Hey Alzena."

"...Is there any reason you came all the way out here?" asked Alzena, brushing back a misplaced hair.

"Oh! Yeah...uh...Sasika, you got any matches?"

She pulled a pack out of the back of her holster, "Duh. Here," she put them in his hand. "Now we're _trying_ to get some food if you don't mind. So either stay and be quiet or get the hell out of here!"

"-Sasika!"

"What? I'm _HUNGRY_!"

"-still! I don't think-"

"-Shh!" Jomei put his finger to his lips, "...Did you feel that...?" He hadn't been listening to most of their conversation, his skin was prickling...

"Yeah," said Sasika, "It's called wind-"

Something in the darkness moved, more like the darkness was moving itself.

"...Holy shit..." said Sasika, they were all frozen still for a moment, then they all bolted for the makeshift camp.

The group turned when they heard Jomei and the others yelling. Axel became suddenly aware that the gem on his necklace was glowing faintly, and that the waves of darkness engulfing them were not natural.

"...Oh...my..." before Lura could say another word, the hundreds of cloaks that surrounded them began to attack.

Axel froze and shut his eyes tight. The gem at his neck began to glow green.

Axel then began to fight with a power superior to that of the cloaks. He moved faster, his strikes were stronger. The cloaks loosened up on the others in order to gang up on him. Still, Axel could handle them all.

Suddenly, in one fell swoop, a cloak struck lightning fast and stabbed Axel through the gut. The look of shock and pain on Axel's face would stay imprinted in the other's minds for the rest of their lives.

As the cloaks piled on Axel like vultures on a fresh carcass, the others couldn't see Axel's necklace glow even brighter, until a huge wave of white energy exploded from him, disintegrating all the attacking cloaks.

As the dust settled, and the others could see again, they realized that they were alone in the darkness with a fallen Axel, and a fire that hadn't been started yet.

Keara froze in place as Edan and the others ran to Axel's side.

"Axel-" Edan said as he knelt by him.

"Listen Leonheart," Axel said with a faint smile on his face, though his eyes said quite the opposite, "I've got a lot to say, and I'm only going to say it once. So pay attention."

Edan looked at the others who were listening intently while at the same time focused on healing his wound. Edan nodded.

"I'm not an orphan. I don't have a last name, but I'm not an orphan. My mother is Meliora."

Edan couldn't help but be taken aback, as was Keara, who was still frozen in place, and yet listening to every word Axel said as if her very life depended on it. Edan couldn't help but be utterly confused. How was he the son of a goddess? Did that mean he was a god? But if he was a god, how was he injured? "...how-?" he began.

Axel shook his head, "No time. Just trust me. Keara can explain. I was sent here with one objective. Protect Keara." They both looked toward her, she jumped at their eyes. She wanted to go over to Axel's side, and hold him and apologize for being such a bitch all those times, but she couldn't move, she just couldn't move. "I can't tell you why. That is Keara's place to say," Axel seemed to say those last two sentences to Keara, he turned back to Edan, "All I can say is that it isn't over yet. Shit..." he said as a rush of pain washed over him. Despite how hard the others were working, Axel had lost too much blood, and probably had organ damage. He wasn't going to make it.

Axel removed one of the many chains he wore about his neck, "Here," he gave it to Edan, "This should help you protect Keara. My mo-" another convulsion swept across his body.

He winced tightly, "Good luck you guys, Good luck."

That was the last thing he said before he lost consciousness. He died a few minutes later.

Edan, Sasika, and Jomei walked off a bit to go dig a place for Axel.

As Keara watched them carry Axel away. She finally was able to move. She sat down. Her whole body felt detached. She couldn't cry. It was the worst pain Keara had ever experienced and she couldn't cry.

And somehow she was angry. Angry at Axel for being such a fucking hero. Angry at herself for letting him come. Angry that she hadn't been able to go by his side a few minutes ago. Angry at the fact that the cloaks wanted _her _and not _him_. But for some reason she was most angry at Axel, because he _knew_. All this time, he knew her past and didn't say anything. And then, after she _did_ know her past and felt totally alone in the world, he _knew_ how she felt. He was the same as her and she never knew. She _never fucking_ knew. And now she really _was_ alone.

And then the tears came.


	6. The Aftermath

Alzena and Lura had started a fire while the others were gone. Despite how badly Keara wanted to be alone, she couldn't ignore how cold the desert had gotten, or how little protection her tank top actually gave her. She reluctantly moved closer to the fire, and hoped that Alzena and Lura weren't in a talkative mood.

Edan and the others walked with heavy steps and heavy hearts back towards the fire. Edan finally looked at the necklace Axel had given him. The pendant was a dragon-like claw holding a large gem. At first, Edan had thought it was a pearl, but on closer inspection he realized it was too translucent to be a pearl, and there was something else about it...something Edan couldn't put his finger on...

As they approached the fire and sat down, no one spoke a words. When they had agreed to help Keara, none of them had seemed to understand the depth of what they were getting into. None of them except Axel, and now that he was gone, the amount of danger they were in was made all to clear to them.

He looked over at Keara, it had to have hit her the hardest. He wanted to give her time to think and to mourn, still, she had some very important questions to answer, and he wasn't sure how long they could wait.

"...Keara...?" he asked under his breath as he moved closer to her.

"Yeah?"

"I think there are some things you need to explain to us..."

Keara looked at him for awhile. Then stood up and walked a few paces away from everyone. Edan immediately followed her.

"Keara," he continued. "You can't run away from us now. Whether you like it or not, we're involved too. Keara, we need to understand what we've gotten ourselves into..."

Keara pressed her lips and closed her eyes. "I never knew about Axel," she started.

"I don't need to know about Axel, I need to know about _you_."

Keara sat down and Edan sat next to her. Keara told Edan everything Rinoa and Squall had told her. About how she could bring back Hyne, but she didn't know how.

When she was done, the others had fallen asleep. The fire was beginning to die out.

Edan stood up. "Don't worry Keara, everything will be alright...somehow." He could see she was shivering a bit, though she was good at hiding it. He gave her his sweatshirt, "You should probably get closer to the fire with the others." As he walked past the fire, he stirred it up and added another log. Then he sat a few paces away. He was going to stand guard all night if he had to. He would make Axel proud.

Keara had gone closer to the others, but she wouldn't sleep. She just lay there, watching Edan. He had matured a lot in these past few days. In the firelight, she could see Squall's face in his. Why wouldn't he go to sleep? The sky was starting to get lighter, she couldn't wait any longer. She cast sleep on him.

He tried hard to resist it, but he wasn't strong enough for Keara's spell. Finally safe, she stood and walked to him. She put his sweatshirt back on him and then bent down and gently whispered, "I'm sorry," in his ear.

She really was sorry too, but she couldn't let what happened to Axel happen to anyone else she cared about.

As she walked through the barren desert toward the Mordred Cliffs, a solitary cloak appeared before her. She jumped into fighting stance.

"Greetings," it said in a serpentine voice, "I have no intention of harming you."

"Tell that to Axel!" she yelled as she attacked. She was immediately thrown back by a strong protect.

"I'm sorry about your friend, my child, but it couldn't be helped."

"Bullshit!"

"The other cloaks only saw it as defending themselves, and defending you."

"Defending me?"

"Yes, the cloaks could only assume that the others were holding you captive in some way."

"...What...?"

"Of course. What other reason would there be for you to refuse such power?"

Keara's tone changed, "Power...?"

The cloak smiled under his hood. "Of course, as Hyne's heir, you are to recieve her power."

"What kind of Power?"

The cloak came closer to her, not that she no longer had her guard up. "Power beyond the wildest realms of the imagination..."

"...Could I...Bring Axel back...?"

"Why, my lady, that would be a mere drop in the veritable ocean of miracles you could perform. Come with me, and I will take you to the portal..." He outstretched a scaly hand.

Keara reached for it, then pulled back, "Why didn't Squall and Rinoa tell me about this?"

"Do you honestly believe that after all they went through to try and destroy Hyne they would allow Hyne's heir to become more powerful than them?"

"But-"

"-Of course, you are welcome to your doubts. If you don't _want_ the power, I could leave you now and call off the cloaks. We cannot force the power on you." Keara hesitated, " Again, I apologize for your friend..."he said as he began to disappear, or so it seemed.

"-Wait!"

He returned his full presence to Keara, "Yes?"

Keara thought about it. Squall and Rinoa were right to be suspicious, Hyne had wrought much destruction...but maybe they were being too suspicious. Besides, they didn't really understand it after all. And Keara had faith that she could handle the power and use it for good. After all, he said she could perform miracles. And then, of course, above all, was Axel... "I'll go with you."

"Wonderful, now, my lady, if you'll just take hold of my hand..."

She did and they disappeared.

"He just won't wake up!" said Alzena.

"Edan? Hey Edan! It's important!" said Jomei shaking him.

"Man, you guys are stupid!" said Sasika walking up to him. "Don't ya'll know a sleeping spell when you see one? Yo! Edan!" she smacked him _hard_ across the face, "Rise and Shine!"

"What the-?" said Edan, jumping into fighting stance.

"Relax Edan, it's us," said Alzena, "Well, _most_ of us..."

"Yeah, Keara's missing," continued Sasika, "Oaks and Lura went to look for her, but I can see them coming back now, and Keara isn't with them" She waved at the two to make sure they saw them.

When Edan felt the sweatshirt around his shoulders, he know exactly what had happened.

"So," said Alzena, "What should we do now?"

Suddenly, a rumbling was heard nearby. The giant ship that had been chasing them earlier was after them again.

"Shit," said Sasika, grabbing her guns, "This things gonna make me run outta bullets!"

She shot a couple rounds until Edan made her stop. "It's not firing back," he said, "We'll just wait until they come out."

The first one to step out was Irvine.

"DAD?!?!?!?!?" Sasika practically exploded into her dad. "What the hell are you doing out here!?!?" 

"Hey, watch that mouth. What else would we be out here for? We've been lookin' for ya'll!"

"Which would have been easier if you hadn't damaged the ship," said Quistis, who had just came down, "What a _pleasure_ it is to see you again, Alzena."

"Uh...yeah mom," Alzena looked at the ground, whenever her mom talked like that, she knew she was in _deep shit_.

"Come on, everyone get onboard..._now_," They all did as Quistis asked.

"By the way, Sasika," said Irvine as they took off, "nice shooting back there! Though personally, I would have aimed for the glass first."

Quistis laughed a little and rolled her eyes, leave it to Irvine to give his daughter tips on how to better assassinate her parents.

"I would have, dad," replied Sasika, "but I figured a ship like this would have bullet proof glass." She gave the ship a once over, "It really doesn't look like and airship, I think it was made for space travel, honestly."

"It was," replied Quistis, "Squall and Rinoa found it up in space a long time ago," _a **very** long time ago.._ she thought.

As Sasika watched the other parents, she wondered why her mom wasn't there, he mom was just as much of the group as the others... "Hey, Where's mom?"

"She's piloting the ship," Irvine replied with a smile.

"You're shitting me!!!" said Sasika.

"Hey, what did I _just_ say about watchin' your tongue?"

Sasika rolled her eyes, "You're _kidding_ me."

Irvine grinned, and took her up the elevator to the cockpit.

_Lucky_, thought Alzena as the other parents joined them, none of them seemed the least bit happy.

"Where are Keara and Axel?" asked Squall. He seemed relaxed and steady on the outside, while on the inside he was planning and organizing and focusing on a million different things. He was in battle mode.

Edan, somehow becoming the accepted leader of the group, was the first to respond, "Keara ran off last night. Axel..."

The whole group was silent. The adults could tell by the looks on their faces what had happened.

Squall was surprised. He knew they had been in danger, and yet, he hadn't expected...

He decided against punishing them as he had originally intended. The loss of such a close companion was punishment enough for anyone, "...I see..." he finally replied, "Do any of you know where she went?"

"Permission to speak, sir," said Oaks, walking forward.

Squall raised an eyebrow. Permission to speak? He eyed the boy. It was Seifer's son, he could tell immediately, though his attitude was definitely...different. Squall could never picture Seifer asking for permission to speak, "...Granted.." he said, waiting impatiently.

"In a search for said person, my companion and I found tracks which we concluded were that of said-"

"-Oaks!" said Lura, "Can't you ever get to the point?" She turned to Squall, "What my _brother_ is _trying_ to say is that we followed her tracks, they met up with another set of tracks, then they both disappeared," she nodded at her brother in superiority, Oaks rolled his eyes.

Seifer bent over to Squall, "Ignore Oaks. He always acts like that once he's caught doing something wrong, Gods know why."

Oaks saw his Father whispering something in Commander Squall's ear. "Way to go, Lura!" he whispered, "Now we'll be in even _more_ tro-"

"-What did the other tracks look like?" asked Squall

"They had marks near them, most likely made by dragging fabric, we could only assume it was a cloak, sir."

"Any signs of resistance?"

"No, sir. No signs of a fray."

"Alright then," Squall ran his fingers through his hair, "I'll tell Selphie to set a course for the Almaj mountains. I'm sure your parents have plenty to tell you."

"Dad, wait-!" Edan ran after his mother and father.

"What?' asked Rinoa.

"From what Keara told me, she said you both, 'knew' Meliora..."

"...yes, that's right..."

"Did you know about Axel?"

"What?"

"Before Axel...died...he told us he was Meliora's child...did you know?"

Rinoa and Squall looked at each other in shock. "Can you be sure it's true?" asked Squall.

"...I trust him..." said Edan, level headedly. He knew there was a time he would never had said that, but now after everything that had happened... "Besides, he gave me this," he lifted the necklace up, "and when he used it...well...it definitely had powers..."

Squall looked at the ground, then to Edan, then to Rinoa, and then back to the ground again.

After a long pause, Rinoa broke the silence, "What should we do?"

Squall shrugged and sighed, "There's nothing we _can_ do. All we can do now is save Keara." Squall stepped onto the elevator, Rinoa and Edan joined him.

When they arrived in the cockpit, Selphie was doing an excellent job of piloting, as always, while Irvine showed an over excited Sasika the many controls.

"Selphie, to the Almaj Cave."


	7. The Fight

Keara couldn't help but feel apprehensive, surrounded by the hundreds of cloaks. Still, the leader, the one who brought her there, had insisted that none of them would do her harm.

The leader opened the portal in the wall to the great chamber. It oozed with almost tangible red light. Keara looked to the leader.

Norg shook his hooded head, "We do not follow you there. When the power is released, it will be so strong that only you can survive it."

Keara had been dressed in long ceremonial red robes, and a large ivory headpiece sat atop her white hair. "What do I do?"

"Just step up to the altar. Then you will know what to do."

Keara nodded and stepped through.

"Keara don't!" Edan called as everyone rushed in.

"You are too late!" said Norg as removing his hood. "Hyne's return is impossible to stop now!"

"Nothing is impossible!" shouted Edan. And with that the fight commenced. He fought his way slowly to the portal. Why wouldn't Axel's gem improve his strength? Axel said it would help him protect Keara, wasn't now the most important time of all? With a disappointed heart he could only assume it worked only for Axel, since he was Meliora's son. But, with or without the necklace, he was going to stop Keara in time.

Keara walked cautiously up to the altar. Her steps echoed in the silence of the chamber of the portal.

As the leader of the cloaks told her, once she stepped on the altar, she knew what she had to do. An ivory and ruby hilted knife lay on the altar.

"Keara?"

"Edan?" she asked, dazed as she turned around, "What-?"

"-Don't do it."

"You don't understand Ed-"

"-I understand that if you release Hyne, you'll be gone."

A brief wave of fear flashed across her mind, "Rinoa and Squall are scared, I know...but...this is the only way..." she turned and cut her pal with the knife, letting the blood drip onto the altar.

"You must leave," said Keara, her voice no longer sounded like it was totally hers.

"Not without you Keara!" Wind started to roar through the passageway as the portal began to tear open.

"LEAVE NOW!" she screamed and with a wave of her hand Edan was sent flying out of the chamber and into the opposite wall.

Rinoa went to his side and cast curaga, "Are you alright?"

"Too late..." he said standing, lifting his gunblade, "The portal has been opened."

As if on cue, Hyne emerged from the chamber, and the last of Keara was gone as her blue eyes turned red.

"My lady Hyne, I, Norg, am the one who released you," he said coming next to her, "Now together we shall rule these pathetic Centra."

With lightning fast movements, Hyne's hand was grasping Norg's neck, "I am the equal of no mortal, Centra or no." She then broke his neck.

Squall breathed in heavily, then looked to Rinoa. The portal was still open. If htey could force Hyne through the portal, it would be over, if not, they were all doomed.

"Sacred Fire" he yelled as he attacked, and with each strike he dealt Hyne, he could himself die a little.

Hyne, now weakened, recoiled a bit. Rinoa saw Squall fall to the ground like a rag doll, and every inch of her soul wanted to go to his side, but she knew what she needed to do first.

Using her sorceress powers, Rinoa sent a huge rush of energy at Hyne. Slowly, Hyne's spirit seemed to detach from Keara in a great struggle, and then was blown back into the chamber.

The cloaks, with neither Hyne nor Norg to lead them, disintegrated, no longer having a purpose of existence.

In the silence that followed, Rinoa ran to Squall's side. Edan, looking at his fallen father, and then at Keara who lay alone, ran to Keara's.

Rinoa ran her fingers through Squall's hair, and gently fingered his scar. She bit her lower lip as the tears began to fall from her eyes. She touched he wedding ring, Squall's Griever ring. Whenever she held it, she could feel Squall, it was a piece of him. Now it was the only piece she had left.

"You and your cursed pride Squall!" she hoarsely whispered between sobs. She grabbed his sword and chucked it against the cavern wall with a loud CLANG.

Seifer solemnly picked it up, and brought it back to Squall's side. "Rinoa..." he started.

"...Not now Seifer. Maybe later, but not now..." she lay on top of him, he head next to his, buried in between his neck and shoulder.

Edan watched his mother, and looked down at Keara's dead body. He grabbed her hand. It was colder than death ever could have been. Edan just though about everything he had lost. Every_one _he had lost. Keara, his father, Axel... Every single inch and piece of his body, mind, heart, and soul, his entire _entity_ wished he could bring them back.

He grasped Axel's charm, which still hung around his neck. "You were supposed to help!" He yelled at it, as if it had a consciousness of it's own. "how? How could you help now?" as he ripped it form his neck, every part of his body hurt with the idea that there was nothing he could do.

And then the gem began to glow. And then it began to glow brighter. And then it began to shake. And then it began to rise into the air. And it shook faster and faster and faster until it exploded into shimmering green dust.

Rinoa felt a hand stroke her hair, and first she thought it was her imagination, but then she felt Squall's chest heave under her and she sat up.

Squall was looking up at her, with a small smile in the corner of his mouth. She bent down and kissed him. "I thought I lost you," she whispered. 

"You can't get rid of me _that_ easily," he whispered back, "Besides, you still have my ring. You can never lose me."

"Are you alright?"

Squall raised his eyebrows a little bit and shrugged his one shoulder, "It tingles," he said, "and I can't really move a lot..."

Edan couldn't believe his father was alive. He was standing up to go see him when he felt a hand grab his wrist. "I'm sorry..." said Keara.

"Keara?" Edan turned, she was cold as death, and pale, but then dark blue staring at him were hers. He put his sweatshirt around her.

"Edan, I-"

"-You don't have to be sorry Keara," said Edan lifting her up, "You just wanted to help Axel."

Edan followed Seifer and Zell as they carried Squall back onto the Ragnarok. _Thank you Axel_, he thought, hoping that somehow Axel could hear it, _Thank you._


	8. The Conclusion: 1 week Later...

Keara looked out her dorm window on Balamb Garden. It had been a week since their encounter with Hyne. She was finally allowed to get up and walk around the Garden, but she wasn't in the mood. Would the pain of Axel's death _ever_ go away?

There was a knock on her door as Edan entered. "Hey," he at down next to her on the bed.

"Hey," she replied.

"I have something for you," he handed her a small box wrapped in gold paper.

"What is it?" she asked.

"...Consider it a late birthday present."

"...but-"

"-Open it," he said with a smile.

Slowly, she peeled off the paper and opened the box to reveal Axel's necklace, well, the claw and chain at least. "Edan I-"

"-I though you should have it. After all Axel and you were..."

"-Were close friends," she rushed out, "...very close..."

Edan couldn't help but wonder if that was how Keara _really_ felt. Still, he remembered what he had come to do in the first place and tried to brighten up the mood, "Besides, you can protect yourself, right?" He clasped the back of the necklace for her.

"Right."

"Oh, and Jomei said that if you wanted another stone in there, like a pearl or something, that his dad would be able to..."

She twirled the claw in her fingers, "I think I'll leave it like this."

"Alright. Anyway..."

"...Yes?"

"I was wondering...would you like to take a walk to the quad with me?"

"...I don't know Edan. I-"

"-Please...?"

Keara released a heavy sigh, "Alright."

"Great."

As they walked toward the quad, Keara was surprised that there weren't any other students outside on such a beautiful day. As she turned the corner, she knew why.

"SURPRISE!" Sasika, Alzena, Jomei, and everyone's parents were there, including Squall, who, like Keara, had been confined to his room for the past week. Sasika held a birthday cake with 18 candles lit.

As they all "sang" Happy Birthday, Keara just shook her head and laughed. As the song ended, Edan nudged her, "Make a wish," he said with a sly smile.

"I wish you all would go away!" she said still laughing at shaking her head...she really didn't like parties. She blew out the candles. Edan was glad to see her laugh and smile. It had been a long time.

"Too bad you said your wish out loud," said Edan, "Now it won't come true."

She shrugged, "I guess I'll just have to suffer."

As it began to get dark the outdoor lights went on. Keara looked over the balcony and out to the horizon as the sun set.

Edan approached her, he was never going to get a more perfect opportunity to tell her how he felt. As he stood next to her, he put his arm around her...he flinched a little as he waited for her to pull away...but she didn't! She didn't pull away from him! He had _his_ arm around her and she wasn't doing anything about it! Now he _had_ to say it. "Keara..."

"...yes?" she looked back at him.

"I-"

"-That had to be one hell of a wish you made Leonheart, to break my necklace and all."

Both Keara and Edan turned around, Edan's arm left Keara as she turned. "..Axel?!?" Keara gasped.

He entered the torchlight, "In the flesh."

Normally Edan would have been angry, _really_ angry. He had been _so_ close. But, the fact that Axel was actually alive...well...it was enough to overcome his anger.

Keara ran to embrace him. "What wish?" asked Edan.

"Well, whatever it was you wished that brought me back to life and broke my necklace!" he said. He then gave a fake sniffle and brushed away a fake tear as he continued sarcastically, "Frankly, I'm touched. I didn't know you cared about me so much, Edan."

"Seriously Axel. What's going on? How are you alive?"

"Yeah," said Keara, "You have some things to explain."

"Alright, alright," said Axel, sitting down. "My mother gave me that gem before I left to find Keara. It's an Ancient, ancient, _ancient_ relic from a time that predates the Centra, the Shumi, even Meliora and Hyne. It is called Materia and that specific Materia was called Holy."

"Like the para-magic spell?" asked Alzena.

"No. This, works differently...It sort of...grants wishes...kinda..."

"Wait," said Sasika, "So you mean, if Edan hadn't broke it, I could have wished for 100,000,000 gil!?!?"

Axel laughed, "No. It has to be stronger than that. It has to be a wish that consumes the whole body, mind, and soul."

Edan knew immediately what his wish had been, and as he looked around at everyone he realized it had come true. Everything was almost back to the way it had been before anything had ever happened.

"But enough story time, let's get this party started!" said Axel. 

Edan spent most of the evening watching Keara and sulking about it.

"Man!" said Sasika hopping up next to him on the balcony, "You are such a dork!"

"What?"

"You've been sitting here all night _ogling_ at Keara! Why don't you say something?"

"I did...almost..."

"And what stopped you?"

"Axel came."

"So! What's stopping you now?!?"

"Look!" He motioned toward Keara and Axel as they danced to an upbeat tune, "She likes him not me!"

"Did she tell you that?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

He shrugged, "I just do."

"Man! Guys are _screwed up_," she spun her finger next to head, calling him crazy, "I swear, sometimes you guys are more melodramatic than the _girls_..." she grumbled as she walked off.

It was starting to get late, or more like early since it was 2 am, and Selphie, who had DJ'd all night put on her final song.

"Mom!" scolded Sasika when she heard the beginning of "Eyes On Me", "This song is _so old!!_ I'm sick of hearing it!"

Selphie put her hands on her hips, "It's a nice song, and besides-" she was cut off as Irvine whisked her onto the dance floor.

Sasika rolled her eyes. There was the end of _that_ debate.

Most of the kids watched as their parents danced. Feeling weird dancing to a slow song with their friends...

"So..." said Alzena walking up to Jomei.

"Yeah?"

"Ok. Now, I'm just trying to get my story straight, but Lin told me that Kirei told her that you told him that you liked me. Is that true?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Uh...no _REAL _reason! I just...want to...get my story straight is all..."

"Well then, no, I didn't say anything like that."

"...oh...alright..."she said, her shoulders slumped a little as she walked away.

"But that doesn't mean I don't think that anyway," he said after her. She turned. He walked up to her and offered her his hand, "Do you wanna dance?"

Alzena nodded and they walked onto the floor.

Axel leaned against the balcony as he watched Keara. He supposed he didn't really have to watch her like a hawk, now that everything was settled, but old habits die hard. He would have asked her to dance, but judging from her responses from his former requests...he would just be turned down. He didn't really expect her to want to slow dance with him in the first place. It wasn't that he didn't like Keara, because he did. Just, after being one of her closest friends for the past 7 years or so, she had made it clear enough she didn't feel about him that way. He had learned to accept it, but he had remained persistent in order to stay close to Keara, and she seemed to understand that he didn't mean anything by it. As he looked around at all the people dancing, he couldn't help but think it kinda sucked to just stand there because Keara wouldn't dance.

"Yo Sasika!" he called to her a few feet away, "Wanna dance?"

Sasika shrugged, "Sure."

"So," said Rinoa to Squall as they danced, "I guess I should be saying 'Happy Anniversary' now shouldn't I?"

"Happy Anniversary," he replied.

"...We almost didn't make it..."

"I know." There was a brief silence as the song played. "I'm sorry, Rinoa, but there was nothing else I could do."

"I know," said Rinoa looking up at him, puzzled by his concerned tone, "The important thing is that you're here now."

"Maybe, but I know how painful seeing someone you love more than anything in the universe die, while you are powerless to stop it, can be." He remembered when Rinoa gave birth to Edan. How she lay dying on the hospital bed and all he could do was watch. he had never wanted to put Rinoa through such pain.

"I know," said Rinoa, "but, really...I'll be alright. You're here, and fine, and-"

He bent down and kissed her.

"So," said Keara, walking over to Edan, "you were saying something...?"

"What?"

"Before...at sunset....before Axel came, you were going to say something...what?"

"Oh, it was nothing..."

"...oh..." she paused for a minute, "Hey, you know, I'm sorry I kinda ignored you all evening. It's just...I can't believe Axel's back."

"...It's alright, I mean after all..."

"..Yeah...but I mean, I really just kinda wanted to thank you for going through all this trouble for me." She nudged him, "Even though you _know _ I hate parties...still I had fun..."

"Well, it was just me...It was everyone's idea...and once Sasika's mom caught wind of it...well..."

Keara laughed a little, "Yeah, Selphie was always the party planner."

There was a brief silence. "Uh...about earlier Keara...about what I was going to say...well, it wasn't _exactly_ nothing..."

"What is it?"

"Well...," he could think of a million things to say, but they were all corny...his mind was blank, " Want to dance?"

Keara smiled, "Of course."

He led her to the dance floor. Now he could make it perfect, the song would end, and he would tell her exactly how he felt and it would be absolutely perfect. 

He turned to face her....

And the Song ended. Edan looked around confused...the song _couldn't_ have ended. This song lasted forever...and yet...he missed it. It was the perfect moment and he missed it!

Keara laughed a little. "I guess you'll just have to wait until next time." She began to walk away.

Edan smiled nervously and ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah, next time I guess..."

THE END

VGC! Alright, now I am serious! No more fan fiction. At least not for a bit...too many other things to work on. Anyway. Thank you for reading. If you haven't read Predestined GO READ IT NOW. (Heh heh) The Original Characters and Places belong to Square. (But their Kids belong to me!!! Hee hee.) If you want to yell at me about my sacrilegious use of Materia in a FFVIII and want me to go through my whole "history of FFVIII" (which yes, I DID make up in my mind...LoL) Email me at Batgirl673@aol.com.

Again thank you for reading, and props go to Minerva and Mhari! Who always manage to help me through my writer's block!

~Batgirl (AKA Lin Sheng, AKA Laura Post, AKA Diana Lee Post)

(Keep an eye out for Diana Lee Post at your Local bookstore (...NOT!!))


End file.
